


John is Gay and Martha Loves Him

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you really loved me, you would share 'im.”“Ha.”(This was supposed to be a lams fic but it turned into more of a martha & john fic but thats okay because i love them)





	John is Gay and Martha Loves Him

Alexander Hamilton. The freshman who I was in love with. Whom? Whom sounds better there.

Okay.

Alexander Hamilton. The freshman whom I was in love with. 

..That sounds really geeky and weird.

Whatever! I'm in love with a freshman named Alexander Hamilton! He's adorable and nerdy and almost too innocent for a 14-year-old and I absolutely adore him.

He's quite the charmer, too. Very flirtatious. Which makes it very hard to tell if he likes me back or not. He flirts with everyone; the teachers, me and my friends, the Schuylers (Lord knows how he got to talk to them), pretty much anything that moves, he flirts with.

I think he once flirted with a girl in a Covergirl commercial. ..Not in person. He told the TV she was beautiful.

Very cute. But like I said, it makes it hard to tell if he likes me. Which is horrible. I love him with all my heart but I have absolutely no clue if he likes me back.

Of course, even if he did like me back, I couldn't really date him because, well, he's a freshman and I'm a junior, and I really can't ruin my reputation. Plus, I have a really homophobic and religious dad.

But do I really care what anyone thinks?

...Of fucking course I do, dumbass.

Ugh. Why couldn't Alex be older? And a girl?

Actually, scratch that. I wouldn't like him if he was a girl.

Why can't I be straight?

Ughh.

...

_Knock knock._

A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. I slide off my bed and pray to whatever God there is that it's not my dad, and I smile in relief when it's just my little sister Martha.

"Hey, Jacky!"

"Hi."

"You got a letter from your boyfriend."

I smile, grabbing the letter from her hand. "From Alexander?"

My sister laughs. "So you admit he's your boyfriend!"

I hope my dad can't hear us.

I laugh as well and walk to my bed to open the letter and my sister follows, closing the door behind her.

"He's not, you asswipe. I just know that you think he is. ...Why is it open? Did you read it?"

Martha smiles innocently and shrugs. "I dunno, maybe a little. It's kinda spicy. Might wanna hide it with the rest of his spicy letters."

I furrow my eyebrows and punch her arm. "How do you know about those?"

"You know how you always tell me to stay out of your room and you know how I'm really bad at listening to directions? That's how."

I roll my eyes and take out the letter. "You're horrible."

"Speaking of which, why do you have condoms in your room? You haven't had sex in so long you might as well be considered a virgin."

"How do you know what condoms are? You're like, what, 8?"

"Twelve, dumbass. And I know because, um. Reasons."

"Language," I scold.

"Fuck you."

I laugh. I'm a great influence on her.

I finally read the letter, and my face heating up. My sisters notices this and giggles.

It's full of pick up lines and sexual remarks. The least innocent you'll ever see Alexander is in his writing. It's still pretty pure, though. Like one of those weird 12 year old boys who asks his 17 year old girlfriend to call him daddy.

Which.. really isn't that far off from who he is.

I put the letter down as I finish it.

"He's so adorable, Martha."

"Mm," she agrees.

I put the letter back in the envelope that it was in, and move to put it in the secret stack I keep under my bed.

"Y'know," Martha starts, "If you really loved me, you would share 'im."

"Ha," I laugh.

"Why not?"

"I'm not good at sharing, Marth. You know that."

"I thought that only applied to food."

"He counts as food, because I wanna- uhh," I clear my throat.

"Eat him out?" Martha suggests. I push her onto her back.

"God, who raised you to speak like that?" I laugh.

"You did, mostly."

"I did not."

"You did too!"

"I would never teach any child of mine to say anything so horrid."

Martha giggles. "You're so stupid."

"Not at stupid as you, you stupid... eight year old," I say, for lack of a better insult.

"I'm twelve! How hard is it to remember that?"

"Harder than you'd think. You act eight."

She sticks her tongue out at me.

"You keep doin' that, you're tongues gonna get stuck there."

She immediately takes her tongue back.

I love having an impressionable little sister who'll believe anything I say.

The both of us sit in silence for a bit before Martha stands up and declares she's hungry.

"Can you take me to a restaurant?"

I shrug. "I dunno, can I?"

"C'mon, you asshole."

I laugh and stand up. "Okay. Where?"

"I dunno. McDonalds?"

"Ughh. I fucking hate McDonalds."

"Damn, sucks for you. I want McDonalds."

I sigh. "Fine. You're lucky I love you," I say, walking out of my room and out of the house to my car.

"I sure am, Jack."


End file.
